


Sticky fingers

by szczepter



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SILVER PAIR IN YEARS SO IM BEING VERY SELF-CONSCIOUS, M/M, silly tumblr aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shishido vs. vending machines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky fingers

**Author's Note:**

> "tried to get the candy bar that didn’t drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out" au

"I can't fucking believe this shit." Shishido grumbled and banged his head on the glass display window of the vending machine. He was crouching by the opening where the snacks usually fell out and you could pick them up.

Shishido's snickers didn't fell out. It got stuck by the last row of candy bars, dangling just over the hole of the vending machine. Shishido wasn't about to let it go, no fucking way. For starters he was hungry as all hell. Also that was the last of his change.

In hindsight he should have expected it to end like that, but who could predict that he would be stuck with his hand _in a vending machine_.

He just wanted a candy bar, was that a crime?

He tried pulling his hand out one more time but he winced as he felt it get even more stuck. By that time he really considered calling Gakuto to Taki to come and help him, but he really rather not. They wouldn't let him live it down, those assholes.  

"God." He banged his head again against the glass and then froze when he heard someone approach.

Fantastic. Maybe if he pretended to talk on the phone or that he was repairing the thing he would go unnoticed.

"Um."

_No. Go away._

"Excuse me. Can I use the vending machine?"

Ryou sighed long and suffering. Such was his luck.

"Sir?"

"Sorry but no can do." Shishido grumbled, not daring to look behind himself.

"Why?"

_Just go away and let me pretend this never happened._

"Sir? Are you hurt?"

Shishido wanted to laugh. Or cry. Or cry from laughter. Or both. He pulled at his hand so hard the whole vending machine rattled dangerously.

Both his hand and the fucking candy bar remained where they were. _Stuck_.

"Cos I'm stuck okay?" He snapped, feeling himself flush in humiliation. He held his breath and waited for the laughter and teasing comments, but they never came.

"Oh!" The person exclaimed when he crouched next to Shishido. Long fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged lightly.

"Please wait a moment." He, it was a guy, Shishido realized, rummaged in his bag and took out a tube of something.

Shishido raised an eyebrow. The guy blushed lightly.

"It's hand lotion. I always carry it with me." He admitted shyly like it was the most embarrassing thing ever. It made Ryou want to laugh, because hello? He was the one with his hand currently stuck in a _vending machine_.

You couldn't get an more embarrassing than this.

"May I?" He asked and Shishido nodded and the stranger started applying the lotion on his wrist. He was very meticulous and focused and he apologized every time he touched Shishido even a little bit too long.

When he was done he moved Ryou's wrist around a few times and suddenly the trapped limb slipped easily from the machine's clutches.

"Finally." Shishido groaned and rubbed his hand. They both stood up and Ryou scowled at the traitorous vending machine which still held both his snack and money.

"Stupid piece of junk." He swore and kicked the machine with his knee. It rattled but the sweet stubbornly stayed inside.

"Um, excuse me? If you want to get it out there is an easier way to do that." Shishido snapped his gaze back to the boy who was still standing, a bit awkwardly, next to him, and holy shit he was tall. Like almost 2 meters tall. And well built, yet had the apparition of a puppy, big brown eyes and all.

Shishido raised an eyebrow when the guy went behind the vending machine and then widened his eyes when he easily tipped it forward.

Holy shit, who was this dude?

He bumped the machine, not too hard, a few times and soon enough it grumbled, rattled and made a loud noise.

The guy set the machine back in its place and smiled sheepishly.

"I think it's out."

"Huh?"

He blinked and gestured towards the machine.

"Oh! Yeah right." Shishido mentally slapped himself and bend down to take out the treat. The machine started buzzing again and another item fell out.

"What the?" Shishido picked out the snack bar (which turned out to be another snickers).

"Hey, cool. It's like a compensation." He grinned at the tall boy who also smiled, he had a very pleasant smile and warm eyes.

"Thanks, um?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Ootori Choutarou."

"Right. Thanks Chou- I mean Ootori-kun." Shishido bit his tongue in the last moment. Sometimes he had the tendency to address people (paradoxically the polite and nice ones) by their first name, which was very un-Japanese like and got him misunderstood from time to time.

Choutarou blinked once and then smiled a little and ducked his head.

"Choutarou is fine."

Oh hell.

"Yeah okay. I'm Shishido Ryou." He extended his hand and Ootori-, no, _Choutaoru_ took it and squeezed it once.

"Nice to meet you Shishido-san."

"Why so formal? You can call me by name. I mean if you want to." Choutarou shook his head.

"Impossible. We just met." Shishido raised an eyebrow at that. He wanted to comment on the fact that he allowed himself to be called by name by a stranger he just met, but refused to do the same.

Weird kid.

"Okay." He shrugged. "I guess you earned this then." He extended the spare candy bar in Choutarou's direction. The kid furrowed his brow and shook his head once.

"I can't. I haven't paid for it. Nor did you for that matter Shisido-san."

"What? Oh come on."

"No, thank you." Shishido snorted.

"Okay fine. Take the one I paid for and let me be the criminal." He took Choutarous hand and dropped the snack bar in his palm.

"Do you even know which one you paid for Shishido-san?"

"Nope."

Ootori sighed. "Fine. Thank you." He took the snack and hid it in his bag.

 "So um-" Shishido rubbed his nape. What now. Normally it would end there, them saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways. Problem was, Shishido didn't really want to, but making awkward small talk was also something he wished to avoid.

He tried though.

"Are you going to the dorms?" Choutarou nodded.

"Yes."

"Cool. Let me- I mean let's walk together then." Great. He almost said _let me walk you_ , and wouldn't that be a lame pick up line?

"What do you uh, what do you study?" Ryou asked as they made their way towards the dorms.

"Music."

"Wow really?" Ootori nodded.

"Yes."

"You play?" Ootori nodded again. 

"Violin and the piano." Shishido whistled.

"Wow. I never would have guessed though."

"Why?"

"Well, you look like you like sports to be honest." Ootori laughed amused. He had a nice laugh. Very melodic and warm.

"I do. I play tennis actually."

"Get out."

"Pardon?" Shishido grinned.

"I play too. Since third grade." Ootori gaped for a moment and then his mouth broke into a sunny grin and Shishido felt his stomach do a weird flip.

"I started in second grade."

"Oh. Wait what year are you on?"

"First." Shishido chuckled.

"This is weird. I'm on second. It means we started around the same time."

"Yes. It also means you are my senpai." At that Shishido felt himself blush a little.

"Nah. We didn't met before so I'm not really." Ootori shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. You're also my first. Senpai I mean." He corrected himself and they both ignored how that sounded.

"Um yeah, well you were the one who helped me though. Lousy senpai is lousy." Ootori chuckled.

"It's nothing." He said and immediately changed the subject.

 _How considerate_. Shishido thought. He was grateful for Choutarou not making fun of him because of the embarrassing situation. It was actually very nice. It was long since Ryou met someone so likable.

"So, what do _you_ study Shishido-san? If I might ask."

"Sure. I study history." Ootori raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Forgive me, but you don't look like an academic yourself. Shishido-san."

Okay so Shishido wasn't the sharpest and most eloquent when it came to social interaction, but he knew what flirting looked like.

Kind of.

"Shut up." He huffed and bumped their shoulders and Ootori grinned.

"What period do you like the most Shishido-san?" Shishido wondered if Ootori wanted to just be polite or if he was really interested in learning about him being a full on Date Masamune dork or what.

"Sengoku era."

"Oh. That's interesting."

"If you are a nerd."

"Are you?" Shishido laughed then full on belly laugh. This was so easy. Choutarou was nice and polite but also playful and pleasant to talk to and it felt like they were already good friends, while in reality they knew each other for 20 minutes and were barely acquaintances.

"Do you live in a dorm Shishido-san?" Choutarou asked when they finally approached the building.   

"Ah, no. I live with my parents. I'm saving for my own apartment though. I just came to visit some friends." He explained and Choutarou nodded politely.

"They live on the second floor. That's their window." He pointed so Choutarou could see.

"One is a redheaded idiot and the other always sleeps, so they are pretty characteristic. They're my age so if you meet them you'll already have two new senpais."

"Lucky me."

Shishido opened his mouth to say something more, to keep the conversation going but his phone chose that exact moment to ring.

Fuck.

"Sorry. Can I?" Normally he wouldn't care, but Ootori was so polite, he figured that at least he himself could make an attempt and not make a complete dick out of himself.

From: Gakuto

_Hey Ryou!!!!!_

_Change of plans! we're at the courts already so come ASAP!!!!_

_ps. and buy us some drinks kay thnx :DDD_

"Shit."

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh. Yeah. No. Kinda." He looked at his watch. Nearest bus would be in...3 minutes. Damn it.

"I gotta go."

"Oh."

"I'll catch up with you later? So we can maybe go play sometime?"

"That would be nice, yes." Shishido nodded and sprinted off as fast as he could to the nearest bust stop.

When Shishido was jumping into the bus at the last moment before the doors closed he realized that he actually _didn't_ get Ootori's number.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He mumbled and banged his head against the bus door so hard he felt like his skull was cracking.

After coming home from the game with Gakuto and Jirou (and giving them an earful _because you don't change the plans at the last minute morons_ ) he decided to check some of his social media, just because.

Among the many messages from Gakuto, some from his brother and some classmates there was one from someone he did not expect.

_Shishido-san._

_We did not exchange numbers, so I'm writing to you on facebook._

_Are you free this Saturday? I'm meeting a few friends for street tennis and I would like you to join us. I need a doubles partner._

Shishido grinned and quickly typed his response.

Doubles eh?

When he got into bed, he had a fleeting thought that hadn't played doubles _in years_ , but for some reason he was willing to take that risk with Choutarou.


End file.
